The Fire Fight
by kenship
Summary: The war is finaly over or is it. Zuko is going to get answers from anyone on his mother.
1. The Capture

The Fire FightChapter one

Help From: **Grannanatlanta**

on this story

"Where am I? Right the same place I was at sense the war." The old Fire Lord Ozai said. " How could I miss him." he continued "How could I forget that some earth benders had senses through the ground and forgot my training against them. Well I never actually faced one, but still I knew the how to defeat one."

" Ozai, a group and I is still underneath your command. We will help you rise again," a guard said and continued "but some are not so don't get confused.

"If you're on my side get me out of here." Ozai said.

"That's a problem, there are very few of us and one of us isn't at the ranking to the keys." the guard said in a quiet tone knowing he would yell at him.

"What! There is a few of you. Anyway no one is suppose to be here." he said.

"ssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhh I don't want the whole world to know." the guard said quickly.

"But no one is even here, at least there not suppose to be." Ozai said.

" The fire lord might be coming to get answers about something." the guard said.

"I hear him coming hide!" Ozai said. Zuko came in right after the guard hid.

"I've looked everywhere and I still can't find her." Zuko said.

"I'll give you two big hints. One it's cold there, and two it's one of the hardest paces to get in during the war." Ozai said

"How do I know your telling the truth." Zuko said angry at him.

"Well, why would I lie at you." Ozai said hoping for him to take the bait, but Zuko stared at him with an angry glare that made Ozai remember of how many times he said that and lied to him. "Okay you caught me. I was lying I don't know where she is I tried everything, but I couldn't find her."

"Why would you want her you're the one that helped vanish her from the Fire Kingdom." Zuko said.

"She disobeyed the rules so I had to vanish her, but I was still in love with her so I tried to communicate with her." Ozai said totally forgetting about the hidden guard that was impatient and wanted to lean more.

"I hope this is the last time I have to talk to you ever again with your lies and games." Zuko said. He went back to his airship with mixed feelings about the future and the present.

When he was gone the guard had nothing to say so he just left. When Zuko got to the Fire Kingdom Aang, Sokka, Suki, Katara, and Toph was waiting for there fishing trip. There was a few guards from every kingdom to protect all the heroes of the war.

When they got there the guards just fell on the ground. Aang looked at them and saw that they fell asleep because of sleeping darts. Aang jumped three yards in the air to see if anybody was there, wile he was doing it everybody was dodging arrows and sleeping darts. " Man not now I'm hungry." he said unhappy.

"Please don't complain," he took breath wile a sleeping dart almost hit him. "and just fight." Zuko said.

"How am I suppose to fight on an empty stomach." He said wile he had his hand on his belly and running all around the place with arrows and sleeping darts almost hitting him. "Where is Suki, Aang, and Toph?" he asked very worried about her, then he noticed that less arrows was shooting at him.

"We are here" Suki said taking down the last attacker with Aang and Toph. Then there was lots of fire balls coming there way knocking Sokka out. Every body else was dodging and blocking the attacks. The fire benders picked up the bow and arrows then put the arrows on fire then fired. The leader used the sleeping darts and got all of them after a wile.

When the team woke up they saw nobody and nothing around them incept the walls around them. Each person had there own weakness so they couldn't escape. Next there was wild humongous wasps in each box that they were in. Most of them got them but the others was asleep because the venom in the wasps was sleeping venom. The two walls turned into spikes and was slowly closing in on every one, then the other walls had holes in them with fire, arrows, fire arrows, lighting and slipping darts shooting where you step because there is buttons on the floor to trigger a certain attack.

To Be Continued…


	2. The Attempted Escape

Chapter Two

The Attempted Plan to Escape

When Zuko was going to be smashed he herd something bend, but he didn't look. When the walls collided and opened up again he fell to the ground thinking that he was smashed. It took him a wile to notice at first, but he was still alive.

"What? I'm still alive?" he said at first then he herd giggling and looked up at Aang and Toph that opened the metal wall and Aang was the one giggling. "That's not funny." he said in an angry voice.

"Come on you got to admit that was funny." Aang said in a giggling voice. Then Aang's hole head almost got burnt but Toph and Aang ducked because of the vibrations by earth/metal bending and countered attacked the guard. "Those metal bending lessons paid off." he said after the counter attacked.

"Nice one twinkle toes." she said wondering where's Katara.

"AAAAHHHHH" they ran as fast as they could. When they got there, there was two screams and there was rogue fire nation. They noticed the screams where Katara and Sokka and they where screaming for there lives. Aang and Toph each took one side of the hallway they were in. they blocked the fire balls then countered attacked again.

"Yum, yum, yum." they heard and it was Sokka. They saw him with two empty bottles and after took his little sack off he had two fishes in in his mouth with the heads in first.

"Sokka?! What are you doing?" Aang said surprised. He picked up one of the bottles to see what it was. It said 'Crazy, Crazy Cactus Water.'

"I'm soaring through the sky." he said while flapping he's arms and going in circles. " Prey! I've spotted prey." he said jumping to the fish that was thrown out of his bag.

"What is the mater with Sokka?" Katara said worried for a second.

"He…" Aang didn't get to finish when Sokka jumped right on him.

"Nothing is wrong with me and I am not a little matter, I am a big hungry bird." he said wile getting up and flapping his arms in place this time.

"Sokka watch out." Sokka just turned around just to see a wall hit him right in the face. He fell strait to the floor.

"Sokka drank the crazy cactus juice again." Aang said getting up from the big crash.

"Sokka are you okay?" Suki said.

"My love bird. What are you doing here, you are suppose to be at the nest that we spent hours making." Sokka said getting up from the wall pushing him down and pretending flying around Suki.

"What he's been drinking it hasn't he." Suki said mostly knowing what is going.

"How did you get out of there?" Zuko asked.

"I woke up before they put me in the smashing jail sell." Suki exclaimed.

The rogue fire nation attacked from behind and Zuko just got a block in at the same time Katara got an attack in. They all left with Suki carrying Sokka. They met a little girl named Falicia the princess of the southern water tribe.

"Sign what, your forehead…Cause I'll gladly do that." the Princess said.

"Stop stalling and sign the surrender papers." the guard said wile turning around with the papers in he's hands. "She's! Alert all the guards! Catch that girl!" He yelled at the other guards. Falicia went through the second door to the exit when she got caught then she kept kicking till he was in pain and let her go. There was three more guards and she made all three nock each other heads together. She almost got free when she got dog piled.

"Hey! I command you to get off of me!" she said with a squeezed voice. "Great the but headed chicken heads got me again." she said.

"Who is that?" Aang whispered to Katara.

"She is the long lost princess of my tribe." she answered just quietly enough so only her team could hear.

"Hay aren't you supposed to be smashed!?" a guard yelled in a face as if he had seen five ghosts.

"We came back to haunt you." Sokka said thinking he was actually a ghost.

"What?" the leader that was trying to make Princess Falicia to sign the papers looked at them.

"Sokka it isn't working." Suki said just noticing he was not faking.

"Where is Zuko we need him right about know." Katara asked Aang. Aang just shrugged he's shoulders then got smashed by a heavy weight champion of the weight contest rogue solder. So did the other three.

"We're not going to smash you but instead keep you in a very hot place." The head guard said. They found Mai with Zuko in the same jail sell with no bars.

"I see you got caught before we did." Katara said.

"So who are you?" Aang asked the little five year old girl in the corner.

"I am Princess Falicia of the Southern Water Tribe." she answered in a tough voice. "Now you know my name, what is your's?" Falicia asked looking at everybody that was there.

"Well, my name is Aang, this is Katara, Zuko, Mai, and the one that was drinking the crazy cactus juice is Sokka." Aang answered looking at Sokka.

"I'm not crazy, but I am a ghost." he said in a ghostly voice and trying to go through the wall.

"What?" Mai and Falicia said at the same time.

"I guess you two are the only two that didn't here of this trip." Aang said getting a little annoyed by Sokka. "Well he drank this cactus juice and got a little day dreamy, but he drank two full bottles!" Aang exclaimed.

"Don't think I'm just let you stay in a regular jell sell." The commander said. The floor got hotter and the walls did too right when Aang and Toph was trying to metal bend and burnt there hands.

"Awe! That hurt." Aang said looking at his hands.

"Are you okay?" Katara said wile heeling both of there hands.

"Yes. Thank you." Aang said

"Aang, can you help me freeze the floor so we don't burn our feet?" Katara said jumping all over the place.

"Sure." Aang replied. They got the floor frozen but holes opened in the wall. Everybody ducked as far as they could go and worked except Sokka. He was making ghosts sounds and he thought he was so much that he thought he had the ghosts powers.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
